


Red Riding hood

by tybressa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Metamorphmagus, No idea what I'm doing, Other, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybressa/pseuds/tybressa
Summary: It was six years after Voldemort's defeat and so much had gone wrong. Andromeda was dead, the ministry was slowly tightening a noose around her throat, Teddy was a squib, her friends were being turned against her, and a war was brewing. They needed to leave, go somewhere they could start over and be left alone. Unfortunately for her the big bad wolves caught her scent.





	1. Little red

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a story or fic. To be honest I have a hard time with dialogue so there may not be a lot of it, or it might me awkward. I would appreciate any kind of input but please be gentle with me, I am but a delicate flower.

Six years after the final battle and most people still looked to her for either a solution or her input. At times, it was helpful to have a say in major decisions, most of the time though it tedious and exhausting. She was starting to see why Albus started believing he was the one that should make choices for everyone and direct their thoughts. 

To be honest she was tired of it all, she wanted to have a family and a house where people weren’t hovering outside waiting for a picture or autograph. She wanted somewhere that Teddy wouldn't be discriminated against, a place where he could flourish. Dreams that were looking out of her reach, she was too well known at this point. Whoever she dated at this point would either be after her money or looking to become famous. Moving to the muggle world was becoming increasingly appealing, especially with Teddy’s diagnosis as a squib. The little boy was devastated but she still loved him, nothing would change that. The last straw was Andromeda passing away last year, she had begged Luna to look for a place her and Teddy to have a peaceful and quiet life. 

Luckily for her Luna had found the “perfect” place for her to live and raise Teddy. Luna had told her of a portal in Tōdai-ji, that allowed people to travel to the Hidden Countries. Luna told her of how almost three hundred years ago a wizard accidentally created a portal between the two worlds, when the Hidden Countries formed their ninja villages they sent representatives to guard he portal. Eventually they started taking requests and immigrants from Earth, Luna learned all of this from one of here mother's journals apparently. The two of them were joining Konohagkure, a decision made after grilling Luna for information on each of the major villages. 

After talking with a Nara Ensui, she had papers for her and Teddy to become citizens of Konohagkure and a team hired to escort them to their new home. With that she began packing everything, if it wasn’t nailed down it went into a trunk. She withdrew all her money and closed all but the WWW account, gave Luna a charmed letter box (so they could exchange letters and items instantly), and bought everything that would be remotely helpful.

While waiting for approval from the Hokage, her and Tedi spent the time learning the language, how to speak, read, and write. Of course, some magic helped speed up their ability to learn and retain the information. A week before her twenty forth birthday they received a letter or approval from the Hokage. Taking a portkey the two of them were at the temple waiting for Nara-san to lead them to the portal. Teddy looked around before gently tugging on her sleeve, “Mama what happens once we go through the portal?” he inquired. She smiled at the little boy and answered him, “Well, we will arrive in Kaizen City which is by the Fire sea. There three 'jounin' and a carriage will take us to Konohagkure. Before we can even travel though, we need to pay a few fines, take a test or two, and then we canmake our way to our new home.” 

Teddy nodded and looked a little unsure, “Is there magic there?” he murmured quietly. Her smile slipped, “No pup, they have something called chakra there. They use that to do amazing things like walk on walls, manipulate elements, and enhance their bodies. And on the plus side anyone can learn to use chakra.” At her words Teddy’s head jerked up and he starred at her, he looked hopeful and hesitant. His lack of magic hit him hard, but even if he couldn’t use a wand he still had his metamorphmagus abilities and his enhanced senses from Remus.

Nara-san came through the doors motioning them over before anything else could be said. From that point on it was a fast-paced process, less than an hour later they were standing in front of a shining silver portal. Chrysanthemum and Teddy black disappeared.


	2. Looking good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just trying to get though the boring stuff so that I can write about them in Konohagkure.

The room they appeared in was a mirror image of the one they left behind. I grabbed a hold of Teddy’s hand as we walked towards a man with long orange hair motioning us forward. “Hello my name is Yamanaka Santa; I will be to one performing the mental health check and interviewing the both of you.” Looking up from his clipboard he turned and led us through a maze of hallways, Teddy was looking at everyone we passed. The people here were either nondescript or extremely memorable, with their unique coloring or traits. Yamanaka-san motioned us through a wooden door into a plain room with three chairs and a table. Teddy and I sat down and waited for Yamanaka-san to finish sorting through his papers.

               

                He cleared his throat, “We’ll start off with a few questions and then I can perform the mental check on the two of you. I do this with a clan jutsu which allows me to examine your memories. Once you have passed there will be a team waiting to escort you to Konohagkure, from here it is a week-long trip.” I nodded my understanding, “Good, let’s start with your name, birthday, and age.”

               

                “With the differences in our languages we decided on new names. I am Kuro Kiku, I’m twenty-four, and my birthdate is 31st of July. This is Kuro Tedi, he’s six, and his date of birth is the 14th of April.” Looking up from writing he asked the next question, “We were informed that you have a Bloodline limit, we need to know what it is. Depending on how useful the limit we may insist you follow the Clan Restoration Act.”

               

                Humming lightly, I thought on how to answer the man, magic could be considered a limit but sometimes people were born without it. But there was a potion Teddy and I could take that would strengthen our metamorphmagus ability and make it us dominate gene so that any of his or my kids would have the ability. “Well we have many skills that stem from our limit, the most notable and dominate one is called ‘metamorphmagus’. It is a fancy word meaning we can change our appearance at will.” Here the man’s face showed his disbelief at such a talent, “Tedi here is better than I am, he could show you what I mean.” At my words Tedi started to wiggle with excitement, Yamanaka-san nodded at Tedi. With a crow of excitement Tedi had his hair cycle through a rainbow of color, next he had his eye color shift a few times, lastly he forced his hair to grow rapidly.

               

                Yamanaka-san reacted with shock before he started writing rapidly, he didn’t even look up as he began shooting off questions. “Is there a limit to what you can change? How long does it last? Can you make internal changes? What would be considered weak for this ability? Can you change into inanimate objects? Can you change into animals?”

               

                Smiling at the man I answered his questions to the best of my knowledge, “First we can’t change into objects. We can however change into an animal; it takes practice and we only have one animal form we can change into. Second, all our descendants would have the ability, it might be weak like only being able to lengthen hair or change its color. Or it could be strong enough they can change their height, weight, facial features, and more. Since changing height, weight, or into an animal does require internal change- I don’t see why we couldn’t do more with practice. Like changing our blood type or strengthening muscles, maybe even making duplicate organs? The changes last as long as we want, or until something forces us to change. Lastly, I’m not sure of limitations- most of the skill depends on willpower, concentration, and if we have enough ‘chakra’ to make the changes.” Yamanaka-san continued writing for a while after I finished talking, “Kuro-san I am more than sure that with this bloodline limit the council or Hokage will insist you to be part of the Clan Restoration Act.” I nodded solemnly, I expected as much.

               

                This is how we spent the next two hours, him asking questions, me answering, and Tedi entertaining himself.

     'Do you have any other useful skills?' I can cook, sew, clean, make potions, could you be more specific?

   

     'Do you have any skills that would benefit the village?' Well I can make potions that helped with fatigue, blood loss, and more. I’m also a Runes master.

   

     'What does a Runes master do?' I can use runes to enhance things, protect places, and other affects. At this his eyes, gleamed and he took a moment to write down something.

 

      ‘How do you make these ‘Runes’ work when people here aren’t taught to use chakra?’ Well that’s part of our Limit, as I said earlier metamorphmagus and runes are just things we can do because of our Limit.

 

       ‘So what is your actual bloodline limit if it’s not this metamorphmagus ability?’ Hmmm, I’ll do my best to explain but it is slightly difficult. My family has a core so to speak; we draw energy from our core to power our abilities. Like runes, potions, warding, or healing. But there have been some in my family, like Tedi, who lack the ability to draw from their core. Which means he can still use his core for ‘internal’ abilities, but he won’t be able to do everything I can. Yamanaka-san nodded and spent almost five minutes this time, writing on the papers in front of him.   

   

      'What wealth or money are you bringing to the village?' I was bringing my inheritance, which was a couple tons of precious metals and jewels. I also had any jewelry, weapons, furniture, or items that my ancestors left to me.

 

       'What is your family history?' Well my mother married into my father's clan, which was a thousand or so years old. His family was known for using our Limit for defense, offense, and transfiguring things. My godfather blood adopted me and named me his heir, his family was even older than my father's. His family used their Limit for darker pursuits.  

 

       'Anyone else in your clan?' Just Tedi and I. There are people distantly related to me but no one that would join us, besides the two of us were considered the main family.

 

                And so many more questions, by the time he was finished Tedi and I were dying to leave. He smiled at our fidgeting forms, “That should be the last question. Based on your information you would be considered a foreign princess here, which gives you certain privileges. We just need to do the mental checks now; it should only take a few minutes each and then I can introduce you to your guards.” I smiled but cursed internally; the privileges would be useful but I didn’t relish being known as a princess or being scrutinized for it.

 

                He made a few symbols before murmuring “Shinshin no dokusho jutsu” (mind body reading technique) Yamanaka-san’s eye closed and it felt like someone was running their fingers through my mind. I concentrated and let my surroundings fall away. With focus, I could sense what he was looking at, memories of my childhood, with that I quickly built a wall to block him from certain memories. Moving quickly, I completely hide any memories of magic, Voldemort, Hogwarts, and anything else that would have a hard time explaining. I withdrew and let him continue to shuffle around my mind.

               

                Minutes later he withdrew and gave me a look, “Tedi-san you are next, make sure you relax and don’t fight me.” Tedi nodded quickly and started swinging his legs back and forth, less than five minutes later Yamanaka-san stood and deemed us both fit to join Konohagkure. He led us through the hallway maze again before going through a double door, we were in a waiting slash reception type room. Making our way outside, Yamanaka-san showed us to a plain carriage, with two men and a woman standing next to it.

“Kuro-hime-sama, these will be your guards and escort to the village. From left to right is Nara Oyone, Mimura Hamaki, and Hyuga Hoheto. I leave you and your son in their capable hands.” With a small bow Yamanaka-san went back into the building.

              

                The four of us agreed that Tedi and I would ride in the carriage while Nara-san rode atop, keeping guard, and the two men would be ahead to scout. I told them we could sleep in carriage if they wanted to travel at night, I just wanted to get to Konohagkure as quickly as possible. The team seemed to be relieved about my no-nonsense attitude, and willingness to do what I could so that we could move quickly. Every few hours the three ninja would rotate who was sitting on the carriage, only stopping for Tedi or I to relieve ourselves. While in the carriage I helped Tedi improve his reading and writing of Japanese, along with teaching him the history of our new home. Occasionally he would lean out the window and question one of our guards. Asking about ninja skills, the village itself, and anything else he could think of. The three ninja answered his questions willingly, which pleased both of us.

               

                Of course, we stopped every so often, to let the horses and everyone rest. As a treat, I would make all of us dinner, and once Tedi was asleep I asked the team more adult questions. Things like the Clan Restoration Act that was mentioned, the major and minor clans, if people could marry outside their clans, what did the council do, people or places we should avoid, what were the social differences between civilians and ninja.

               

                For most questions Nara-san or Hyuga-san answered me, since they were from major clans. I told them Yamanaka-san mentioned I would be ‘asked’ to be part of the CRA, which made Nara-san groan. At my questioning look Mimura-san spoke “Basically it’s for dying clans with desirable abilities or traits. It allows women to have multiple husbands or donate their eggs to be fertilized in another female. For men, it means they can either have multiple wives or impregnate multiple women. Usually the council is very insistent about clans in the CRA having as many children as possible. Since you already have a son showing the ability they’ll probably give you some breathing room. But if you don't show signs of having more kids, they'll start bothering your son about it.”

               

                Emotionally speaking that irritated me, I hated people telling me what to do. Even more so, they were telling me to just sit and pop out babies from random men. Logical though, it made sense. The CRA meant that either way there would be a chance for the clan to make a comeback. Hyuga-san interrupted my thoughts, “For your other question. Most clans try not to marry outsiders, since it usually weakens the traits we want to pass on. There are exceptions made, and clans without bloodline limits usually don’t care if you marry an outsider.” I nodded “Thank you, if I have more questions I’ll ask one of you tomorrow.” With that I went inside the carriage. 

               

                Five days in a carriage had made Tedi and I impatience and irritated. Luckily Hyuga-san had told us we would reach the village by this afternoon.             


End file.
